These Words
by Trista-Selphie
Summary: Hermoine stumbles upon a book that when open can record conversations. She cares for this book as her journal and pours her heart into it. Little does she know that the book is part of a set. DMHG. Rated for later chapters and mild language.
1. These Words

** These Words**  
By Trista-Selphie

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS . Enjoy.

Chapter 1: These Words Hogwarts, the school once protected by dozens of guards, dementors and specially trained wizards. However, only one protected the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only one great wizard was needed and now was gone. Rumors spread fast, from one mouth to the ears of others and their words twisting and bending telling a new story with every new ear they reached. A horrible game of Telephone that didn't make sense or spell out the truth. 

_He was killed by Harry Potter._

No, no, no! It was Malfoy! 

Whatever. Dumbledore is still alive and is just tricking He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She knew though. The advantage of being Harry's old friends gave her the unlimited resource of truth behind what happened that night. She had to admit that Harry's logic has been seen as farfetched, to her even insane, but in the end Harry's crazy allegations became the truth in the end. That same "I told you so." smirk he had on his face was always a sign that for now, Harry was safe and Hermoine didn't have to worry about him. 

Hermoine sat in the Library, her own little sanctuary. Tears silently streamed down her face. She peered up at the spines of the books that surrounded her. The school had already lost half of its students. The parents pulled them out before they could finish the last two months of school. Hermoine knew in her heart that something was going to change yet again. In his tone, his words, his talk. 

"Harry isn't staying. He isn't going to wait for Ron and I. He won't even tell us." She said through tears. She tried her hardest to hide her sobs. She was glad that no one was left in this place. No one would come to the library to study for classes that weren't going on. She could only wait for her parents to send her an owl asking her to come home. Then again, maybe they didn't know or even understand what was going on. In her mind, this place, this world, was not theirs, it was her own. Her parents don't know what was going on there. To them, Hermoine was still studying hard and working on her education as a witch. 

She stood up and tied back her hair into a messy ponytail. She dropped her robes onto the ground, politeness no longer existed. Teachers walked around on their toes or like zombies, mystified by what happened. Students waited in their dormitories for their parents letters or to pack for their journey home. She took off her grey vest and walked over to the book case and had her fill of the books in front of her. These books never failed her. Even Tom Riddle's diary and Snape's potion book still had some truth behind them. She searched through the titles to find a book to ease her pain. Hermoine sat down on the ground, her legs bent beside her as she looked through the often neglected bottom row books. She found a small red book in the corner beside the wall. 

_ The Book of Conversations_

It read in gold letters. Hermoine opened it to find a number of conversations like a play written inside. She skimmed the pages and passed over the name, Sirius.

_ Sirius: Well? Tonight then? We'll try out this secret passageway of Remus' as our Animagi form.   
James: I'm up for it. Peter?  
Peter: I don't know. Remus goes there because he's a werewolf, why would we want to be locked up in a shack with a werewolf in it. What if our forms dissolve and we're human and Remus mangles us into pieces? Or if the Whomping Willow kills us? Or if we're followed? What if we-  
Sirius: Honestly! What in the world are you rambling about Peter? We'll be fine. Otherwise we'll all end up as werewolves just like Remus.  
James: That\rquote s a dark way of lightening the mood Sirius.  
Sirius: I never said it was an alternative. Just starting out positive in case something does happen.  
James: Again, that doesn't make sense.  
Sirius: It doesn't have to.  
James: What?  
Peter: I'm confused. So are we going to stay in the library tonight or go back to the dormitory?  
Sirius: Neither!  
Peter: How about just one?  
Sirius: Right then, stay behind. Maybe Remus escaped and is lurking in this very room!  
Peter: Stop it!  
Sirius: Shhhhh! Someone will hear us. Let's go._

The conversation stopped. Hermoine read on to other people's stories and found nothing interesting. The nostalgia of Sirius made her smile briefly. She turned to the back of the book to find no more pages.

"I wish I could've found more. Maybe a conversation about Snape." Hermoine then found another page.

_ I wish I could've found more. Maybe a conversation about Snape._

The book had heard her and wrote her words. Hermoine smiled and decided to let this little book remain her secret. She smiled through tears. 

"I don't think Harry will stay here. Even if school will just keep going. He's full of revenge now. His parents, his godfather, Dumbledore. He doesn't want to lose the few people he has left to live for. Even if Ron and I went with him, he still would have to watch us get hurt. Then, inevitably, see one of us die. Its as if, all hope has to be stripped away from him in order for him to face You-Know-Who."

"I wish, oh I wish, that Harry can finally find a place to call home. To finally live in the loving place he deserves. I couldn't live like that. Knowing everything was taken from me. All that I hold dear. I wonder what will happen to Malfoy. Will he be free of You-Know-Who's grasp? Why wasn't he punished for Katie or for Ron. I guess Harry and Dumbledore only knew of Malfoy's trickery and Harry doesn't care anymore. I watch Harry slowly walk by everything at this school. Almost like he's saying goodbye to it all."

"I just hope, that in the end all of this will end! That everyone can be happy again! I hate this! I left the Muggle World and traded it for a world that is torn to pieces by one man who is himself torn to pieces! Why can't the Wizarding World be peaceful?" Hermoine sobbed as she poured her heart into the journal. As she regained her breath, she heard the sound of angry footsteps that broke the tranquilty in the air. Hermoine had only enough time to grab her robes but left the book open on the ground. She ran on tiptoes to avoid the person and left the library without spotting the other person.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I wrote this story hoping it would be cute and happy...but I guess it started out depressing. I know its MUCH better than my old D&H story. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Oh yes, I finally used a spell check on a story Be proud Laura-chan. ...(Nobody tell her I still suck at the grammar part hehehehe.) 


	2. Little Blue Book

**AN:** Thank you guys for your reviews. Yes, I will get it out of this depressing state, but I wanted to make sure everyone got that its taking place after HP6. Enjoy chappy 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Little Blue Book**

"What the bloody hell is everyone's problem! I didn't kill him! I didn't even try to. Everyone looks at me like I'm some mental case or something." His platinum hair was shabby and no longer gelled back stylishly. His long locks covered his china-doll face. He threw his robes onto the tabletop on top of the other robes left behind. He kicked the Gryffindor robes aside and his vest as well. His tie loosened around his neck and rolled up his sleeves. He looked down at his brandished arm. The mark burned his eyes as he looked at it.

"Its almost like the shame burns more than the actual mark." He said. He walked away from his robes to the next wall of books. He stared at the books, looking for something to comfort him. He felt tears build up in his eyes. He rubbed the ice blues to stop them. _I can't cry. No more._ He thought. Draco couldn't stop the urge that built up. His knees shook and he fell to the ground with tears pooling out of his eyes. He lied down on his arm and stared at his arm. He touched the mark and cried. Regret, anger, everything that the mark stood for was certainly doing its job to him. He turned over his arm and looked over at a small blue book in front of him.

_Wonder what this is._The tiny book was in the corner hidden behind a large book entitled Familiars and Their Famous Owners. Draco pulled out the small blue book and opened it. The book had no writing and few pages. Draco found a small entry on the inside of the front cover. 

"This being the second part of the Conversation Book set, upon reading this phrase, activates the set. I activate this book and solemnly swear that I will not leave this book without contact with its partner. Huh, that's weird. Who would make such a stupid book?" Draco asked. He picked up the book and looked down at the writing that read what he had said in script. He shrugged his shoulders and left the library with the book and his robes, disregarding yet again the robes on the ground. 

"People leaving so fast that no one can even pick up their robes. _Tsk_" Draco left the library and down the near empty hall to the courtyard. The weather was dreary, a gray sky and no sunshine. Draco dropped the blue book into his forest green messanger bag. He threw himself onto a stone bench and pulled out a parchment and quill. His essay on Potions was due the following morning. He didn't even bother writing the essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As soon as his put the quill to the paper, a girl threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"How have you been Drakie?" Pansy asked. Draco nodded and continued working on his essay for Slughorn. Behind Pansy was followed by Crabbe and Goyle who sat beside Draco and Pansy parked herself on Draco's lap. He ignored her and didn't even hold her waist up and she fell back onto the bench.

"Irritated by Lupin returning? Its only for two months then the wolf is gone once again. I'm sure Snape'll-"

"Don't you dare mention that name in front of me _ever_ again. Got it!" Draco said. He pushed his thin frame out of the group and left. He rushed past the Trio and pushed his way between Harry and Ron. Hermoine fell back onto the wooden post beside her. 

"Out of my way Potter." Draco said.

"One day you'll regret it Malfoy! Or I'll make you!" Harry shouted. Draco continued to walk away and left for the Slytherin Common Room. His head pounded from anger and fell onto his bed staring up at the ceiling. The room was bare. Only half of the Slytherin students remained. Most of them being first years or the children of families who felt that being in Hogwarts was just as safe as their own home, with or without Dumbledore. Draco's mother was still off abiding by the threats and orders of the Dark Lord. His father no longer in the picture. He could only assume that after all of the chaos, his parents didn't have Draco on their mind at the moment. 

He opened the book and read the last lines in it. He dropped the book down onto his nightstand and fell asleep. Hopefully his dreams would take him away from the chaos around him. 


	3. Goodbyes are Never Easy

**DISCLAIMER:**Don't own these characters...J.K. Rowling does...not me...she's too good  
**AN**: okie day, I'm sorry my last chappy was SOOO short. I just needed a filler for the next chappy...I'm glad at least two people really like it I feel special.  
Kelser: Sure, I'll read yours. Oh and yes, I'll make it much less depressing...in time...Mwhahahaha...happiness is no concern of mine! jk...really...  
Fun in Sun: Thanks for your support.  
piperwithlongblackhair: Thanks for your support. I feel special. Yes...darn the spell check and why must grammar check be so useless.   
Oh yes, I hope to actually finish this one...I really like it myself...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes are Never Easy**

Hermoine ran from the library and into the Great Hall to find Ron and Harry playing Wizard's Chess. Harry had sent his knight to stomp over one of Ron's little pawns. The piece shattered and was blown off the board. Ron had sent his knight to Harry's and the two battled until one chipped so much off the other that it fell apart. 

"I still say thats a barbaric game to play. Besides, shouldn't you two be working on your Potions essay? Not going to do it without Snape's book?" Hermoine asked. She smirked at the thought that her jealousy was no longer needed and could wait for Ron and Harry to ask for her help.

"Well, we figured you'd help us out in the library or something." Ron replied. Harry nodded with Ron and continued to play with Ron at chess. Hermoine sat down next to them and watched the game. She pondered whether to tell them about the book. The book could be interesting and could show more about Sirius and the past. Then she thought to herself, _Harry is leaving soon, he won't want to hear about some book, but it did have Sirius in it and his dad. Maybe it has more in it about Harry's family._

"Harry, I found a book in the library that had a conversation with your dad and Sirius in it. Do you want to see it?" Harry beamed. He stood up and Ron did too. Hermoine led the way through the corridor to the library. She hoped that no one had misplaced the precious book and was left unattended. Ron noticed Hermoine's robes on the ground and picked them up.

"What were you doing in here?"

"I, I left my robes in here since I heard someone come in. I got startled." Hermoine said. She picked up the robes and put them on. Then she spotted the red book in the corner where she left it. She closed the book and handed it to Harry. He held it gently and flipped through the pages. His face turned from joyous to confused. He put the book down and then slid it towards Hermoine. 

"There isn't anything in it. Its just a blank journal." Harry said. Hermoine flipped through the pages and then gave up looking to find only the brown blank pages. She put the book down on the desk and sat down herself in a library seat. Harry put his hand on Hermoine's back. Hermoine looked up at him and stared into Lily's eyes. She could read them like a book, easily and clearly. He silently told her that it was okay. That even if he was leaving, he would come back. Hermoine felt tears stream down her face. She stood up and threw her arms around Harry. 

"Please don't go." She whispered into Harry's ear. He shook his head. His arms held her back and he fumbled his fingers in her bushy hair. "I just can't. Hermoine, I have to." Harry said. He led the way out of the library. Hermoine wrapped her arms around Ron and Harry's arms. Both held her back and the trio left for the courtyard. Hermoine felt Malfoy rush past them. He didn't care where he was going and hit Hermoine. She fell back against a wooden lampost and Harry glared at the blonde.

"Out of my way Potter." Malfoy said. 

"One day you'll regret it Malfoy! Or I'll make you!" Harry shouted to Malfoy who didn't pay any mind to Harry. Ron helped Hermoine up and she burst into tears again. She ran off after Malfoy. She continued to the Fat Lady and shouted the password.

"Carnivous Death Parrot." She said. Hermoine walked through the empty Common Room to her dormitory which was also empty. Lavender was there before she left but now was gone. Her parents probably whisked her away home before she could think about saying goodbye to her friends. 

"I wonder why this book didn't have the conversation in it." She opened the book to find an entry inside it.

_Blue: Huh, that's weird. Who would make such a stupid book?_

"Oh I see!" Hermoine looked over at the inside cover to read the activation phrase.She smiled and read her last phrase in the book next to the word _Red_

"It's a set! I wonder who has the other book." Hermoine said. She looked out the window at the sunset to see Harry out on the Quidditch Field. Hermoine leapt off of her bed and dropped the open book on the ground. She ran to the cupboard for a broom and mounted.

"Harry! Don't leave yet!" She shouted. She zoomed out of the dorm to the field to watch Harry begin to talk off. She sped to the field and dove to Harry. She jumped off the broom falling six feet and ran to Harry. She reached out her arms and grasped Harry's robes. 

"Hermoine. You can't come!" Harrry shouted. Hermoine let go but Harry remained afloat above Harry.

"I know I can't stop you, I never could, but I didn't want you to leave without knowing this."

"What?"

"You always have a place to come home to. Here at Hogwarts. Even if you come back with Voldemort in your head or that you failed in your mission of vengeance. You always have a place to come home to. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and I will be waiting for you Harry. Don't forget us!" Harry sped up as Hermoine watched him go. She could barely cry from Harry's launch. She waved him goodbye and he left without a word. Maybe it was too emotional for him. So that way he wouldn't turn back. 

Hermione left the field for the Common Room again. She sat down on her bed and picked up the red book.

"He's gone. Whoever you are, he's gone. Harry left school. One of my best friends is gone to fight a war by himself and I can't do anything about it!" Hermoine shouted. Her shout turned into a sob. The book then appeared with different phrases.

_Blue: Well, maybe he had to leave because he needed to make ends meet. He couldn't just stay._

"He could have at least said goodbye!"

_Blue: He couldn't. Saying goodbye might make him want to stay. Ever thought of that? He knew that he had to leave. I'm guessng you knew too, but he had to leave and seeing you cry or seeing you beg him to stay might have made him not leave._

"Then he would regret it right?"

_ Blue: I can only imagine. Regret isn't something someone wants following them around._

"Who are you?"

_ Blue: Why should I answer that Granger?_

She shut her book and changed into a cami and shorts for the night. Hermoine put the book in the drawer of her ngihtstand and dropped her head onto her pillow. She wondered whether or not things would ever get better. 


	4. Unwanted

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the characters  
**AN:** Thank you guys so much for your support. I hope to actually finish this one and I will at this rate...but, even though I have been updating literally in two days and have 4 chappys, I am so sorry about the slow update, I went to the beach and it was my birthday not to mention I had a bit of writers block after the beach trip but here ya go. Thank you guys so much for your support. I plan for this to be around 10 chappys or a bit more but I'll make it good ! **UPDATE:**I tweaked it a bit...I'm SO sorry for just posting this and with no reviewing it (as in rereading it thoroughly...i did it in the car at two am with a baby next to me) and now makes sense and is better. Hugs peeps.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unwanted**

Draco read the phrases in his book. It was Granger. She had the other book. Who else could it be? Why would Lunie-whatever-her-name would care so much about Harry leaving? Only she would get that upset with him leaving. He put the book down onto his bed and touched the cover of the book. It was leathery and falling apart. Draco turned over to his side and watched a small image of Harry flying off in the distance.

"Good riddance. Potter finally left. Huh, now I can have fun with Granger." He said with a smirk. With her knight in shining armor, Draco was free to let loose all the horrors he could upon the mudblood. He smiled at the thought of endless torture to Granger. He may not be able to, or even want to, follow out his Lord's orders, but Granger could be his target for pain. No more seeing the perfect mudblood walk around like she was the queen of the school, she was just a mere geek with Potter out of the way. She may have done a fine job at his jaw during their third year, but Harry was the threat, not her. 

"Maybe for once school can be normal without a celebrity running amock. Always blaming others for things and sneaking around. He breaks the rules but somehow is exempt from them! Its not fair! Who does he think he is!" Draco shouted. He threw the blue book out of the window that flopped down onto the ground below. Draco looked down at the book and left it there. The stupid thing was just a waste of time. Why would he want to know more about Granger?

* * *

Hermoine awoke with a ray of sunshine smiling upon her face. She looked over at her nightstand and smiled at the picture of Harry, Ron and her waving and her blowing kisses. She got herself ready for breakfast, hoping to walk down with Ron and talk to him. Knowing how thick-headed he was he wouldn't understand Harry's departure. She picked up her school vest but noticed on her agenda book that today was a trip to Hogsmeade. Hermoine was thrilled to know that today she could still have a little TLC for herself after Harry's departure. She decided to put on her muggle clothes since there was no point in putting on her robes with no classes. She threw on a red polo shirt with a white lining and a pair of jeans. She threw the red book into her messanger bag and No point in dressing up, no one to impress. She walked down the halls to see students lining up to go to Hogsmeade. She spotted Ron leaning against a wall with Ginny.

"Oi, Hermoine!" He shouted. Hermoine ran to his side and smiled. Ginny did as well. She looked beyond Hermoine and then at her.

"Where's Harry? Isn't he coming?" She asked. Hermoine looked awkardly at her feet and shook her head. Ron grabbed Hermoine's shoulders and shook her. Hermoine could barely contain herself in front of others.

"He had to go Ron. He had to. We were holding him back."

"What! Harry needs us!" "How would you know what Harry needs! Only he knows. Right now he needs to finish off You-Know-Who and then he can finally be at peace! His father, mother, godfather, friends, and now his mentor are GONE! Don't you see? Harry doesn't need to worry about us too! As if its not enough that Harry has to save us he has a prophecy to fulfill! Think about him for once Ron!" Hermoine shouted. She pushed away Ron's arms and ran off for the carriages to Hogsmeade. 

She boarded the carriage feeling tears fall down her face. She looked down at her empty compartment to see nothing and no one. Ron had fought with her so often that Hermoine had lost count. Harry was the one thing that kept her and Ron together. The person who gave Ron and Hermoine common ground was gone. She knew Ron somewhat loved her, but she still couldn't imagine being happy with Ron if Harry wasn't there with Ginny's arm wrapped around his. 

The carriage began to move and jerked Hermoine forward and she blinked involuntarily. The small blink released a flood of tears. She contained herself quickly before exiting the carriage. She took a deep breath and then thought of ways to cheer herself up. Maybe she would go to Zonko's for a thrill or Honeydukes for a nice bar of chocolate. 

She looked around to see a large crowd of Hogwarts students gathering before leaving for the various shops of Hogsmeade. She squeezed herself through the crowd and left for Zonko's that now have a small sign on it saying

_

Under New Management

_

She assumed that Fred and George bought the place and avoided it. Ron and Ginny were bound to be in it and she wanted to avoid everyone today. Ron would probably try to get them to give him a discount on joke stuff, which he wouldn't, but his sister would. He was too predictable for words. She left for Madam Puddifoots for a good cup of mint tea and thought she could read a book or sit down by herself to think. She walked in innocently and then spotted Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Draco sitting down at the table nearest the door. Draco turned around and faced her. His face turned smug and then into a smirk when he saw the door close behind her. _Fresh meat_ He thought.

"Where's your precious Potter and Weasel Granger? They scared that being around a Mudblood like you is gonna get you killed?" Draco asked. The others laughed and Pansy stood up and pushed Hermoine against the door. Hermoine gave in, outnumbered, alone, with someone already cornering her. Pansy spit at Hermoine's hair and then pushed her against the door. 

"Why do you even bother showing your face around here? If my Drakkie hates the sight of you then I do too. Go back to the Muggle World where you belong." She said. Hermoine tried to leave but Pansy grabbed her bag and pulled out her wand. The brown wand with beautifully carved vines around it was now in Pansy's thin hands. She also pulled out the red book as well that dropped on the ground with little attention to it. Draco pushed his foot to the book and dragged it under his robes and hid the tiny book. Pansy held the wand in her hands and snapped it in half. Hermoine stepped back against the door and ran from the place. She hurried back to the carriage entrance to return to a safe place away from the others. 

Back at Hogwarts, Hermoine tried to forget Pansy and the others. What was wrong with her, why was she so mad and worse, why wasn't it Draco that was doing those nasty things to her? Hermoine walked past the Slytherin house and noticed a glimmer in a bush. She walked over and peered down to find the blue book she had been looking for. She looked up to see a window up in the tower. Who was there? Who through the book out of the window? She heard the carriages returning and then turned to see Crabbe and Goyle coming and Pansy in front of her with Draco. She grabbed theblue book and ran for the Gryffindor wing. The last thing she could imagine was another confrontation with Draco and his goons. 


End file.
